A Not So Simple Day At The Pier
by KandiLips
Summary: What starts out as a simple double date at the pier turns into a TOTAL nightmare for the Ben 10 gang, filled with surviving ferris wheels, battling giant mutants, and Ragnarok. LOTS of Gwevin and some Benlie. Rated T for serious making outt! *UPDATED!*
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys! here's a story that's going to have lots of action :D (Grins evilly) Haha it's gonna be really, really interesting. AND stuffed with Gweviny goodness :P LOL enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Don't own Ben 10!**_

* * *

Author's POV:

The serene luminescence of the moon rained down on the windowsill, coating it with it's shine. The waves of fragile silk that were the bedroom curtains flowed weightlessly around in the wind's breath. The summer night atmosphere was warm and sweet as the read headed girl dreamed, temporarily locked behind the door that twisted reality into fiction. She had left the window open to let the comforting, fresh breeze wash upon the room.

_Big_ mistake.

Charmcaster mutely slipped through the open window, coy and devious as ever. Her slim, muscled body lurked through the murk of the room, dancing from shadow to shadow to avoid the girl's eyes from finding her.

Charmcaster craned her neck over the sleeping girl's vulnerable body, leaning in close to hold her lips inches away from the girl's ear.

"Hello, Gwen Tennyson. I'm here to take what's mine." She whispered with a sneer.

Charmcaster backed away from Gwen, and muttered a much-practiced spell under her breath. A continuous wisp of pure energy escaped from deep within Gwen's chest, until it had all been released. Charmcaster reached out her hand and grabbed it, grasping it firmly in her fist.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the deep surge of the magic vibrate in her hand, sending rippling tremors throughout her whole body.

"At last." She breathed, grinning from ear to ear. She pulled a small jar from out of her bag, letting the magic flow freely inside.

She chuckled as she strode gracefully to the window and leaped from it.

The peacefully still body of Gwen remained asleep; unaware of everything that had occurred.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!_ In other words... 8:00 A.M.!

Gwen ignored the alarm clock.

_Beep beep! Beep beep! _

It was only making Gwen more and more irritable. She clutched her pillow over her ears.

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

But still, it urged on. Was it even getting louder?

Gwen groaned and jolted up to a sitting position, then she sprung from the bed. She picked up the machine responsible for effecting her sanity and threw it against her closet door.

"Ergh!" She fell back down on her bed face first.

She then gasped as she realized what day it was. She jumped up. It was Saturday; the day she, Kevin, Julie, and Ben were scheduled to head down to the pier on a double date.

Which she just so happened to love.

"Yes!" She cheered.

Grinning, she wriggled into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Plain and simple.

She then dashed off to brush her teeth, her hair, and put on makeup.

After all, Kevin was going to be there...

Bleep, Bleep, BLEEP!

She peered out the window to find that Kevin's car was waiting for her in the driveway.

"Oh!" She quickly rummaged around her pig-sty type room to find her purse.

_Note to self, _She thought. _Clean ROOM later!_

Gwen sprinted out the door and ran up to the car door, her hair flying out behind her like a really long, orange cape.

**_

* * *

_**

**_*(*Changing it to Gwen's POV, I'm bored with Author's POV*)*_**

**_

* * *

_**Gwen's POV:

I jumped inside the car.

"Hey Gwen." Kevin grinned.

"Oh yay, Gwen's here!" Julie smiled from the backseat, probably in the middle of texting.

"Yep I'm here." I grinned back. "What's up?""Ignoring Ben." Kevin smirked.

"Annoying Kevin." Ben sipped his smoothie.

"Stuck in the middle of it." Julie muttered unhappily and sighed.

I laughed. "Let me help. Ben, stop being annoying to Kevin. Kevin, stop ignoring Ben. Julie...hmm... Julie I don't know. What do you think you should do better, Jules?"

No response.

"Julie?"

STILL no response.

I sighed with realization. I had one for her. "Julie, STOP TEXTING."

"Okay, okay!" She held her hands up, giving in. "Sorry."

"It's fine. So who are you texting anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Ben." She replied sheepishly.

Kevin chuckled.

Ben glared at him.

"But he's right next to you." I giggled. How funny.

"I know." She laughed nervously. "Oh would you look at that! We're here!" She suddenly had turned all of her attention to the pier that was coming up fast on our right.

"Hey, isn't that MY line?" Kevin narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, Kev." And... Julie went back to texting. _Again._

"Oh my God, oh my God... OH MY GOD!" Ben jumped up and down in his seat. Literally. It was kind of sad to watch. "They have a make-your-own-smoothie machine!" He did a dance in the backseat, and accidentally spilled smoothie into Julies lap.

She gasped and looked disguised.

"Ughhh!" She cried.

"Smooth." Kevin grinned.

"Ugh Ben! Why'd you do that?" I shook my head.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Julie!" He took off his jacket and desperately dabbed at her skirt with it.

"Oh, it's okay you didn't mean it." She laughed. "And thanks for trying to help me get it out."

"No problem." Ben grinned and gave Julie a long, tender kiss on the lips.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Kevin glared as he parked the car. "At least when me and Gwen kiss we don't do it in public!"

Silence.

I snorted. _So much for keeping it from the public. _

"Come on, let's just go." I urged us out of the car and towards the pier.

Nobody was reluctant to leave the car at all.

* * *

After we had walked in towards the center of the pier, Ben's stomach started rumbling.

"Hey, Ben, maybe we should go get you something to eat." Julie said, observing the series of roars that erupted from his stomach. "You sound like Chewbacca."

"Hehehe, yeah. How about a smoothie?" Ben smiled.

Julie rolled her eyes. Meet you guys back here in like an hour, okay? You two... uh... go have your _fun_." She smirked.

Kevin and I both scowled. Kevin had really screwed up with what he had said back in the car.

"Whatever." I let it go. "Later, Jules."

We wandered around aimlessly for a half an hour. This was turning out to be a whole lot more boring than I had expected. We rode on a couple of roller coasters, but none worth talking about. They were really boring and slow and just... lame. I sighed.

"Hey, wanna ride on the Ferris Wheel with me, Gwen?" He grinned.

Two can play at that game. "Sure. Why not? I mean, I absolutely hate heights and EVERYONE pukes on that ride and you get stuck up there every 5 seconds, but sure. It sounds great, Kevin. Very enjoyable."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun."

I started walking away. " And, I promise to do something nice for you in return." He smiled innocently.

Pshhht. Yeah right. _INNOCENT._

But, he was my boyfriend and all and I felt bad, so...

"Oh... fine." I growled.

"Yes!" He cheered. "Thanks, Gwen. Come on, let's go!" Kevin led me by my hand to the very short line.

_I wonder why. _

I grimaced as I stepped into the cart, already wanting to hurl.

"You owe me big." I snarled at Kevin.

"I know." Kevin sighed.

The cart elevated up, and we went up and around in a smooth circle.

_Hey, this isn't that bad. _I thought.

Wrong.

I clutched Kevin's hand as the cart lurched to a stop at the very top of the wheel.

"Great." I muttered, _Time to totally freaked out._

"Well, at least we're safe from that thing." Kevin was staring intently down at a giant mutant monster that was avidly attacking the pier.

_Yay. _I moaned.

Then I realized an even bigger problem.

The Ferris Wheel was on FIRE.

"We have to get out of here." I yelled over all the screaming people.

"Ya think?" Kevin yelled back.

I summoned my anodite powers...

Nothing. They just weren't working.

I tried again, and again, and AGAIN. Nope.

"Kevin, my powers!" I cried. "They're not working!"

"Great!" He yelled. "Just great!" He slapped his head with his hand.

Then he looked up at me with a worried expression. He grabbed my waist.

"Kevin?" I cried. "What the hell are you doing..?"

"Improvising!" He shouted back. "Remember when I said I'd do something nice for you?""Um, Yeah?" I yelled.

"Well, this is that nice thing!" He raised the bar on the cart.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "DO YOU WANT TO KILL US?"

"No!" He yelled. "Without your powers, the only way down is..." He pointed to a bouncy house that was at least 60 ft. down.

"No." I moaned. "Oh, NO...I can't..." My heart dropped to my stomach.

Kevin extended his hand out to me. "Do you trust me?" He asked, staring into my eyes with deep concentration.

I trembled. This was by far the most fear that I had ever felt. I wanted to shoot myself, take the easy way out. But I already knew my answer.

"With my life." I replied. It was 100% true. I gulped as I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me into his arms. I slipped my arms around his neck, trembling with pure horror. He quickly pulled my face up with his hand, and kissed me urgently. I kissed back steadily, trying to forget about jumping. His lips moved fiercely, intensifying the kiss.

Kevin broke away from the kiss. "Be brave." He whispered in my ear.

"I'll try." I shivered violently.

Hand in hand, we turned towards the bouncy house.

"Count of three." He shouted.

"1..."

I braced myself.

"2..."

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this... _I repeated in my brain.

"3!"

We jumped.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING: **_

_**Ahahaha, CLIFF HANGER! :D Sorry, I was going to write the rest of that scene, but I just got really, really tired! Ergh. Anyways, the next chapter will have even more action, a battle scene, lots of Gwevin, and SOMEBODY gets kidnapped! Dunh, dunh, dunh! I just can't say who... yet. So yep, please R&R! Rate and review! Tell me how I'm doing so far! Bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Me: Okayyy! here's chapter 2 of probably the most EPIC story I will ever write! Lol, not to put a label on it... :) **_

_**Ben: (Listening to ipod and singing like a girl) Everywhere I'm lookin' nowww... I'm surrounded by your grace! Baby I can see your halo, ya know you're my saving grace! You're everything I need and more, it's written all over ya face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away...**_

_**Julie: Oh, god.**_

_**Ben: (Continuing) ...I can see your halo! Halo! Halo! Can see your halo! Halo! Haloooo! Can feel your halo! Halo! Halooo!**_

_**Gwen: (Finally explodes with anger) STOP IT! RIGHT NOW! BEN, I don't exactly know what's wrong with you, but we're gonna go get it fixed... NOW. (Drags him out the door to the doctor's office)**_

_**Kevin: May Man Of Action have mercy on his soul.**_

_**Julie: Don't you mean Kandi? Man Of Action DOESN'T own THIS story... **_

_**Me: Okay... (Awkward moment of silence) Interesting. Anyways, let's get this started! please, don't forget to R & R after you're done reading! I love hearing how I'm doing; good AND bad feedback. 'Kay, here we go!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Own nothin' but the laptop I'm typing on. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Gwen's POV:

The only thing I could hear was the thundering of my heart pounding in my ears as my powerless body fell through the air. Feelings beyond normal terror crowded my mind; and it became clear to me that I would have lost all sanity if my hand had not been gripping Kevin's own. I wanted to scream, but no noise would escape my lips. My heart retreated back to my throat, and my mind whimpered, desperately praying for the free fall to cease. I looked down horror-struck as I watched the ground zooming in closer by the second, and waves of nausea overwhelmed my senses. Finally, when the bounce house was so close that I could smell its pungent plastic scent, we suddenly crashed with the impact of hitting a wall at 90 miles per hour. Our bodies bobbed up and down for a while, and my mind relaxed, so overwhelmed with the whole experience of the fall and yet so happy that I had actually survived it. We lay there for what seemed like hours, until Kevin's voice interrupted the serenity.

"Gwen, are you okay?" He whispered, his body turning towards mine.

"I think so." I mumbled, still so in shock from our landing.

"Good." He smiled uneasily and stroked my hair. "That was some fall, huh?"

"It definitely was." I moaned, rubbing the sore spots on my back. "If I EVER have to do that again with you..."

"Never again." He shook his head. "And I'm writing a letter to the company who made the Ferris wheel to next time try NOT to make them flammable!" He snarled, and picked up a random stick, throwing it roughly at the burning Ferris wheel in his anger.

I whistled and smirked. "Nice throw, Kev."

He grinned. "Thanks."

My smile then performed a handstand as I came to remember what we had seen while we were on the Ferris wheel of death.

"Uh, Kevin, I don't think you need to be worrying about writing a letter right now, we have BIGGER issues. Much BIGGER." I stared intently towards the huge, looming figure that was terrorizing the civilians.

Kevin caught onto my gaze and gaped at the giant mutant monster that was eating all the screaming people and crushing the roller coasters like ants.

In the blink of an eye, Kevin had my hand in his again and he was pulling me down from the bounce house.

"We gotta move. NOW." He breathed.

Hand in hand, we raced across the pier grounds, stirring up the dust at our feet into forming clouds.

"But...Kevin, what about my powers?" I yelled over all the sounds of destruction, remembering my problems with them earlier.

"You're gonna have to sit this one out, Gwen. I know how you're a great fighter and all, but I can't have you getting hurt." He gazed down into my eyes with a most serious expression. "Promise me you wont."

I sighed. Yeah, it would be pretty damn stupid to try to fight a giant, man-eating alien with no powers, but I couldn't just sit there and watch! I shook my head. Maybe I HAD to...

"Oh alright." I groaned. Kevin smiled and squeezed my hand, and we sprinted even faster now towards our enemy.

We abruptly skidded to a stop ten feet away from the monster, hiding behind the shady oak trees that obscured us from its eyes. This was where an urgent text from Ben said we would meet.

"Hey." I called out to Ben and Julie, who were slowly approaching from the other side. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." Julie insisted, although she and Ben were covered in scratches.

"You sure?" Kevin asked pointing at one of Julie's more noticeable scratches. "You're covered in scratches..."

"Thorn bushes." Ben explained impatiently. "We had to cut through the woods. But that's not the problem right now. Where have you guys been? We need a plan on how to fight the monster."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Since when does Mr. "Saved the whole entire universe" ever need a plan?"

Ben glared up at my boyfriend. "As of NOW. This will be a really hard monster to fight."

"Especially since we don't have Gwen to help..."

"WHAT do you mean by that?" Ben gasped, staring at me.

"My powers, they're not working." I looked down. "I can't do anything. I can only watch." I sighed.

"Aw, man!" Ben groaned, turning away to run off towards the monster. "Kevin, we gotta hurry, I think it's next victim's gonna be the smoothie machine." He gulped. "C'mon!"

But all Kevin was doing was staring down into my eyes with his intense, onyx gaze. Our hands were still held tightly together, and he had a worried expression on his face.

"You'll be alright." He said quietly.

"You KNOW that's not what I'm worried about." I said with a concerned expression.

He smirked. "I know. Be safe, Gwen."

And with that, he bent down quickly to kiss me on my cheek, and then raced away towards the monster.

And all I could do was stand there and WATCH.

I groaned and sat down next to Julie, staring intently at my boyfriend and cousin. "Is this what it's like for you? Having to just sit here and watch all the time?"

"Pretty much." Julie sighed. "You get used to it, after a while." She added. "I'm sorry about your powers, Gwen. Do you think you'll ever get them back? I mean, what if they're gone forever?"

"Unhuh." I mumbled, only half-listening. I was totally concerned with Kevin and Ben, who were head-on fighting the monster. Kevin absorbed the pavement, and sprinted towards the monster at full speed. But even an amazing punch from his punishing fists didn't do much harm to the monster, it still stood there as menacing and terrifying as before, only slightly more angry. And VHWOOM! The monster had Kevin up in it's grasp and was banging him painfully on the ground like an infant with a toy truck.

I couldn't stand to watch this. I sat urgently on the edge of my seat and bit down hard on my lower lip, tasting the disgusting iron from the blood that oozed out. I wanted to jolt up from where I sat and dash to Kevin's aid. I wanted so badly to protect him. But I just couldn't.

How much longer would this go on? I grimaced.

Next, Ben had transformed into Big Chill and was desperately trying to freeze the monster. But THAT didn't work either, as the monster merely breathed fire and instantly melted the ice to water.

The monster roared in triumph and threw Kevin's almost lifeless body into the air. I watched with such horrifying pain as he landed, a sickening thump echoing across the pier.

"Kevin!" I yelled, and tried to dart up to tend to my boyfriend's limp form.

"No!" Julie shouted. She held me back with her arms, pushing me back into a sitting position. "Do you want to get yourself killed? I'm sorry, but I can't let you."

I sniffed, desperately holding back the tears. Kevin was so badly injured... he was so weak and vulnerable. I needed to help him, I HAD to. It took all my will power to hold myself down, to not jump up and run across the pavement to him. But, somehow, miraculously, I was able to keep myself in my seat.

I watched with my intensifying nervousness as Ben transformed into Humongousaur and tackled the monster, violently wrestling him.

I smiled slightly as Ben seemed to be winning, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I could go help Kevin.

But, as usual, something went terribly wrong.

To my absolute horror, Ragnarok strode out of the shadows, chuckling malevolently as he went. He bent down, scooped up Kevin's limp form like it was nothing, and mounted a small, alien-tech vehicle that hovered above the ground, whipping up the dust into the breeze.

I snarled and balled my fists.

"Finally, I get what I came here for." He grinned, turning towards the alien monster. "Mutant, keep the Tennyson weakling busy. I have work to do."

And with that, Ragnarok zoomed off through the shaded woods, taking Kevin with him.

My breathing stilled.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, dashing up to run after Kevin. This time, Julie COULDN'T stop me, and she knew it too.

"Gwen, DON'T!" She screeched, grabbing at me. But, I easily darted away; out of her reach and towards the woods. I raced across the pavement, and dove through the snarly trees that blocked the sunlight. I kept on racing, ignoring scratch after scratch that was inflicted on my sensitive skin, ignoring the limbs of the trees that whacked away at my legs as I dashed by. All I could think about Kevin: his lifeless form in the hands of that... that man.

I snarled. If he even TOUCHED him...

I smirked, I could see the sunlight peeking through the trees on the other side. I was getting closer, and I could feel it.

Yes, I was right when I thought I had found the other side, but little did I know what lay beyond the trees.

I screamed a blood-curdling scream as I found myself yet again falling, this time off the sheer-drop of the cliff that had been hidden from my view from behind the tree's limbs. I tumbled endlessly through the air, reaching up to grab only emptiness as I fell. My heart jolted to a near stop as I saw what approached me at the bottom. The cruel, river rapids were penetrated with sharp, jagged rocks that lined the east side of the river. RIGHT where I was falling. It would be only luck that kept me alive when I reached my destination at the bottom...

My heart did flips in my chest, beating faster than the speed of light.

I closed my eyes and prepared my mind for the worst: death.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

**Me: Yet ANOTHER cliff hanger! Haha... and more falling! :P I just can't get enough of people falling... it's really very fun to write. **

**Gwen: AND it hurts your back. (Glares)**

**Me: (Whistles absentmindedly) Okay! Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter... there will be lots more fighting, more Gwevin, and SOMEONE dies! That's right... DEATH. (Grim expression) Anyways, so please, R&R! Rate and review! I know I say this WAY too often, but I would REALLY, really, REALLLLYYY like to know how I'm doing, what changes I can make, and if anyone has any suggestions! Okay? And I don't care if it's good/bad feedback, I just like to know people's opinions. LOL :D Hahaha as you can tell, I had too much sugar todayyyy :P 'Kay, that's all for now! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

'_**Kay, so it looks like I'm going to be updating A LOT of my older and relatively neglected fan fics! Power to the neglected! Ahem. AND, not just updates with new chapters, but with older chapters, as well. Alright, so enjoy this brand new chapter, and don't forget to send some feedback my way after you're done!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**When they say: "Got milk?", I say: "Got nothing."**_

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

"_I screamed a blood-curdling scream as I found myself yet again falling, this time off the sheer-drop of the cliff that had been hidden from my view from behind the tree's limbs. I tumbled endlessly through the air, reaching up to grab only emptiness as I fell. My heart jolted to a near stop as I saw what approached me at the bottom. The cruel, river rapids were penetrated with sharp, jagged rocks that lined the east side of the river. RIGHT where I was falling. It would be only luck that kept me alive when I reached my destination at the bottom..._

_My heart did flips in my chest, beating faster than the speed of light._

_I closed my eyes and prepared my mind for the worst: death."_

_

* * *

_

Gwen's POV:

In the swift occurrence of a single moment, my breathing hindered, and I felt my body plunge deep into the polar river waters. Like talons of steel, the cold tore into my core; leaving me breathless and powerless. And all I could do was battle weakly against the rough current that shoved me further and further downwards, which brought me no closer to the surface than before.

I was going to die.

And I _couldn't _let that happen.

My heart pounding at the speed of light, my eyes flashed wide open; two orbs of green against a world of pale, silvery blue. And I urged my muscles to move, to struggle on against the overwhelming barrier of water that pinned me down and held me back.

I had to save Kevin, and if I didn't, he would die.

Kevin would _die._

Adrenaline surging through my body, I mustered all of my remaining strength and made one, last, dire push to the surface; praying that somehow, I'd make it…

Gasping and spluttering, I surfaced, my head just above water level as I beat my limbs against the violent river flow, desperate to survive. My battered body trembled from the cold and my crippling lethargy as I slowly and painfully outstretched my arms to grasp a nearby, buoyant log. Mind whirling, I clambered onto the log, embracing it tightly as the river ran its course; deluging and gushing alongside the riverbank.

My lips quivering, I shut my eyes to rest; hoping to find better conditions when I opened them.

* * *

Silence.

All I could hear was the occasional snap of a twig, the crow of a lone bird soaring through the cloudless blue, the familiar crinkle of leaves…

My eyes drifted open to meet the same river as before, only one that was much calmer; its waters flowing softly as they gently carried me along, slow and relaxing.

It was finally safe.

Carefully and steadily, I lowered my body back into the easy flow of the frigid, pristine river, making my way over to the nearing riverbank.

Shuddering, my feet found shore, and my eyes swiftly scrutinized my body for any damages. Nothing serious; just a few scrapes here and there, and several tatters and rips to my clothing, leaving bare skin to peek through. I had also lost my shoes back in the rampant river courant. I coughed, choking up water as my feet stumbled, barely taking steps.

And then I remembered my mission.

Kevin.

In the blink of an eye, my body sprang to life once more; blood rushing through my veins as I sprinted across the cool, barren ground, my breathing coming solid and frequent. Green eyes flickering through my surroundings, I sought out any signs of Kevin or where his cold-blooded captor might have taken him.

My knuckles clenched involuntarily at the memory. _Ragnarok_. When I got my hands on him…

Suddenly, I gasped, and all of my thoughts were cut off immediately as my gaze spotted something of high importance.

There in front of me was a cave; a massive, cavernous cave with a rim fully lined with sharp, jagged, crystallized stalactites. And my ears could clearly pick up the agony-filled screams coming from within it; screams that belonged to someone quite familiar…

"Kevin!" I wailed, tears welling in my vibrant eyes at the sound of his pain.

And I would do anything to make him stop; anything to end his suffering.

Heart pounding madly in my ears, I took a deep, shaky breath as I raced through the cave's entrance; ready to face whatever stood between me and my love.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Remember when I said that somebody would die in this chapter? Yeah, I lied- sorry! But, I promise, promise, PROMISE you that in the next chapter, which is the last chapter of the fan fic, somebody WILL absolutely, positively die. So, will it be Gwen, Kevin, Ben, Julie, Charmcaster, Ragnorok, or MAYBE even a couple of them? Stay tuned and find out. But in the mean time, please leave a review at the below link, because hey, I LOVE them, and I love feedback from you guys! 'Kay awesome- see ya lates! **_


End file.
